


Teammates

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kimi and Seb are dorks., Love Confessions, M/M, Schmoop, i love my dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: In which Kimi and Sebastian have an argument, and Sebastian confesses something. Set in the 2017 season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from an OTP prompt. I hope you like it! I think this is also me preparing myself for Kimi's exit as I'm worried he won't get a 2018 contract (lets be honest I don't think Seb will either with everything I've read this month)
> 
> One line from this fic comes from the story It's Getting Hot In Here (So Take Off All Your Clothes) by TheFlirtMeister. Her story was INCREDIBLY hot and amazing and I just needed to put a line in here as a tiny reference to this story. Please check it out!

 "That was completely stupid, Seb"

"They had it coming, Kimi"

"It doesn't mean you get to talk to them like that, especially not Arrivabene"

"So I was supposed to let them talk about you like that? Like you're replaceable? Like you're nothing? No I won't allow that"

"Seb, calm down. Please. If you carry on like this you won't get the seat next year"

"No I won't calm down! They cannot talk about you like that, they don't understand what they're going to lose if they let you go"

"Seb..." Kimi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose "look, what if they are right? Maybe it's time to let someone else be your teammate? Someone younger, someone who can give you the edge you need to bring home the points"

"But you give me that" Sebastian replies, angrily pacing around his motorhome "you've always pushed me to be better, shown me how to fight. You're not leaving the team, I won't allow it"

"Seb...what if I wanted to go?" Kimi asks.

Sebastian stops his pacing to give Kimi a shocked look "what?"  
   
Kimi sighs again and moves to sit on Sebastian's bed "what if I wanted to go?"

"No...Kimi...you can't..this is our team, we're in this together..." Sebastian's voice goes soft "I don't want you to go"

"It's for the best" Kimi replies "I've had a good run, you've gotta admit that. It's the right time for me to go"

"But I need you" Sebastian almost whispers, slowly sitting down beside Kimi.

Kimi gives Sebastian a soft smile "you don't need me, Seb. You're fine on your own. You've won Championships before when I was off rallying. I didn't help you then. You can do this alone"

"I don't want to" Sebastian tells him quietly.

"One day you will have to" Kimi tells him "I cannot be your teammate forever"

"I know" Sebastian sighs, seeming to calm down "but it was my dream. For us to win the Championship together"

"You don't need me for that" Kimi answers.

"I do" Sebastian declares stubbornly.

"No, you don't" Kimi replies before getting up off of the bed "now you're going to come with me to Arrivabene and say you're sorry"

"I won't" Sebastian replies, crossing his arms over his chest "what I said was the truth"

"Seb" Kimi sighs again, he was slowly starting to get fed up with how childish Sebastian was being "be a grown up for once and say you're sorry"

"Why should I?" Sebastian responds " why should I say sorry for not liking how they spoke about you? No I won't"

"You're being a child" Kimi tells him.

"Am not" Sebastian answers, refusing to look at Kimi.

"Just come with me, please?" Kimi asks again, hoping he doesn't have to drag him out of his motorhome.

"No"

"Yes" and with that Kimi walks across the room and grabs Sebastian by his upper arm and all put pulls him off of the bed. Sebastian resists though and shoves Kimi's hand off of him and glares at Kimi, his blue eyes dark and stormy, which makes Kimi step back a little in shock at the intensity of his gaze.

"I don't want to apologise, and you want to know why? You're not just a teammate to me okay? You're more then that and if you think for one second I will allow anyone to say to you what I heard today, you have another thing coming. No one gets to talk about someone I love like that"

Kimi freezes.

Sebastian freezes.

"I...I didn't mean..lo-love...I" Sebastian looks at Kimi, pain and panic in his eyes "I'm so sorry" and then Sebastian is bolting out of the motorhome and all but running across the paddock.

Leaving Kimi to stand in the motorhome with the word _love_ spinning in his mind.

* * *

Kimi knows where to find Sebastian. He always does. He hasn't been Sebastian's friend for this long and not know any of Sebastian's hiding spots.

Sebastian is in his cool down room, silently sitting on his massage bed with his head in his hands. Kimi knew the door would be open, Sebastian only locks it when he's with his trainer.

"Britta, not now. I'll sort out whatever it is later" Sebastian mumbles, not bothering to look up as Kimi sits down besides him.

"Not Britta I'm afraid" Kimi says quietly as Sebastian looks up in surprise.

"Kimi!" I uh...I" Sebastian stutters but Kimi holds up his hand to stop him.

"I came here to find my idiotic best friend who ran away like a teenager after admitting to me he loves me. Now this idiotic friend is very stupid as he didn't stay to hear my reply" Kimi pauses a second and looks into Sebastian's eyes "I was a little shocked when he told me yes, but he didn't stay long enough to hear what I had to say. This friend is a World Champion and yet admitting his feelings is a challenge for him. Now if he had stayed in that room with me I would have held his arm gently like this" Kimi reaches out and touches Sebastian's arm "then I would have called him an idiot, told him he was still wrong for what he said to Arrivabene" Kimi pauses to say "you are going to say sorry after this" before he continues "and then I would have touched his face like so" Kimi moves his hand up to Sebastian's face and cups his cheek gently, watching Sebastian's eyes flutter shut at the touch "and then.." Kimi murmurs softly, drawing closer to Sebastian and quietly saying against his lips "I would have kissed him like this"

Kimi closes the distance between them and draws Sebastian into a soft sweet kiss. Sebastian kisses him back, hesitantly at first but then with more passion, his hands coming up to shakily run through Kimi's hair. Sebastian sighs into the kiss like he's come up for air and is breathing at last and kisses him with everything he feels, and Kimi does the same.

When they part, they're both flustered and shaken and Sebastian's eyes are blown wide. Kimi smiles at Sebastian and gently leans forward to press their foreheads together.

Sebastian closes his eyes for a second and when he blinks them open, Kimi is smiling softly at him.

"Hey" Kimi whispers softly.

"Hey" Sebastian breathes, looking at Kimi with literal hearts in his eyes.

"Are you going to talk to Arrivabene for me now?" Kimi asks.

"Yeah, yeah" Sebastian responds "I will for you yes"

"Good" Kimi replies, giving Sebastian a gentle kiss on the forehead before moving away and offering his hand to Sebastian "then lets go"

Sebastian takes the offered hand and together they make to leave the room, but Kimi pauses at the door and turns to Sebastian.

"Did you really think I'd hate you when you admitted your feelings for me?"

Sebastian pauses before answering "I felt like if I told you you'd hate me"

"I could never hate you" Kimi replies "even if I didn't have feelings for you I would have still been your friend" Kimi smirks a little "and tried to set you up with someone"

"You wouldn't have!" Sebastian asks, shocked.

"Oh I would have Sebby" Kimi replies as he lets go of Sebastian's hand and opens the cool down room door, before moving through the garage at a quick speed. Sebastian ran after him to keep up.

"Wait, Kimi...who would you have set me up with?" Sebastian asks, slightly out of breath because of chasing after the Finn.

"Lewis" Kimi decides after a second, turning to see Sebastian's expression.

"Lewis? Really?" Sebastian asks, wrinkling his nose which Kimi privately thinks is cute.

"Yes, because you get along with him" Kimi shrugs "anyone with eyes could see your interview with him in Canada was flirty"

"It wasn't!" Sebastian denies "It really wasn't flirty in the slightest"

"Sure it wasn't" Kimi replies "explain why it suddenly made me jealous of Lewis then"

"It was- wait, you were jealous of Lewis because of that?" Sebastian asks.

"Seb, everyone you talk to you flirt with. Lewis, Lee, Nico. Literally half the grid, but you never flirted with me"

"Yeah well..." Sebastian mumbles, blushing a little pink.

"Now I know why" Kimi smirks at him "how long?"

"Since you came back" Sebastian replies. He looks at Kimi "when you left...it felt odd. Racing without you. I missed you. Those Championships were good and all, but I wanted nothing more then for you to return" Sebastian shakes his head and chuckles "if you want to get soppy, my world was blue and grey before you returned and then it turned bright red when you came back"

Kimi pauses before saying "you're right. Seb, do me a favour and not listen to any more Taylor Swift"

Sebastian lightly punches him on the shoulder, but he's smiling. It's then that he notices they've reached Maurizio's office.

"Go on" Kimi tells him, lightly pushing Sebastian towards the door.

Sebastian looks at Kimi uncertainty but Kimi only reaches over him to knock on the door.

Sebastian looks at him open mouthed but Kimi just shrugs.

"I'll be out here if you need me, now go in" Kimi tells him pointedly.

Sebastian sighs, opens the door and closes it behind him.

* * *

Sebastian comes out ten minutes later, looking pale but okay. Kimi immediately walks over to him.

"Well?" Kimi asks as he falls into step with Sebastian.

"I'm keeping my seat. Just" Sebastian tells him "apparently no one was impressed with my behaviour but they'll allow me to drive for them still. So long as I" Sebastian makes finger quotes "do not embarrass them again" Sebastian sighs "they're the embarrassment if you ask me, not appreciating the talent they have"

"Well it's over now" Kimi tells him gently. Kimi can see something is off about Sebastian though, his smile not reaching his eyes "everything is okay, isn't it?"

"Not really..." Sebastian trails off and looks around him before taking Kimi's hand "they uh...they have decided you're not racing for 2018...if I fight them my seat is gone"

Kimi is quiet for a second before he nods "fair enough. I don't think I want to continue, not with them anyway"

"But what about me?" Sebastian asks "I love racing with you"

"I know but think of it this way, you won't lose me entirely. You're stuck with me now. Your hot-headedness is to thank for that" Kimi grins up at him "I won't be there to race against you but I'll be there to support you and annoy you and generally drive you up the wall, you're not getting rid of me that easily"

 Sebastian gives Kimi a small smile and squeezes his hand gently "you could never annoy me"

"We'll see" Kimi replies "just wait till I take you to a sauna or ice swimming, you'll hate me then"

Sebastian gives Kimi a cheeky smile "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm afraid Heikki has already taken me to Finland to experience those things"

Kimi pretends to gasp in horror "you mean someone has already taken your Finnish virginity?"

Sebastian shoves him "idiot" he says with a warm note in his voice.

"But I'm yours" Kimi replies, then leans over to whisper in Sebastian's ear "but I bet you've never had sex in a sauna before"

Sebastian practically shivers and Kimi laughs, removing his hand from Sebastian's to carry on up the paddock like he had not said anything.

Sebastian caught up with him a few minutes later, looking very flustered "so...you have?" Sebastian doesn't carry on the sentence but Kimi knows what he's trying to say.

"I have yes" Kimi turns to look at Sebastian and winks at him "come with me on winter break?"

Sebastian nods enthusiastically and Kimi laughs at him.

"You are too easy, Sebby" Kimi smiles up at him and it's a smile that makes Sebastian's heart flip.

"I'm way too easy when it comes to you" Sebastian replies, a dopey grin on his face.

Kimi chuckles and pulls at Sebastian's arm "come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving"

"Hmmm" Sebastian replies "I'm so hungry I could eat you"

"Maybe later" Kimi replies, but Sebastian is happy to see a blush warming Kimi's cheeks.

"I'll hold you to that" Sebastian replies with a wink, but then a frown crosses his face "do you mind me asking you something?"

"What?" Kimi looks at Sebastian in concern.

"When...when did you realise you had feelings for me?" Sebastian asks.

Kimi rubs the back of his neck awkwardly "if you want an honest answer, uh today"

"Today?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes, when you walked out on me after your little dramatic confession" Kimi looks at Sebastian "I realised then what I've always felt about you but never acknowledged. I liked you back and honestly it scared me at first, I wondered what you saw in me that made you feel I was worthy of being loved by you. After my little freak out about it all I just knew I had to find you and tell you" Kimi's gaze softens  "I am so glad I did"

Sebastian feels his heart stutter a little and he quickly pulls Kimi into a hug, burying his head into Kimi's shoulder. Kimi returns the hug just as tight and when they part, Sebastian has tears in his eyes.

"Seb, you're not going to cry on me are you?" Kimi asks jokingly, but he to has tears in his eyes.

"I'm not" Sebastian replies, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve "lets go get some food now?" he asks, as if to change the subject.

"Yes" Kimi replies, clearing his throat, glad of the change of subject. But Kimi feels better now, and so does Sebastian. Whatever this thing is between them that came out of angered yelling has turned out to be something real and strong. Something tangible that they can work on together and make stronger and stronger until it's strong enough not to be broken by anything at all.  

Together they make their way down the paddock and to the hospitality tent, both walking as close to each other as they can. Their hands just brushing each others.

The start of something new for them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed!
> 
> PS. What's happened to the Simi fandom? No new fics in ages :( I feel alone here now.


End file.
